The Masked Hero
by Fionna158
Summary: Finn finds out there is another hero in the Land of OOO. When he asks Bubblegum about it she tells him the truth. The truth is powerful, but is the truth to hurtful to Finn? May get intense a bit later.
1. Chapter 1 Heroine

Chapter 1

Finn's pov

I was wondering around Ooo by myself again. For some reason I walked towards the Candy kingdom. Once I went inside I heard many of them talking about a hero. I thought to myself, "Probably about me or Jake." Once I started walking again I hear one of the say, "I heard a girl in a mask saved a village on fire. She's very brave." The other candy person agreed. A girl in a mask? Better ask PB about this.

I went inside PB's castle yelling her name. She came out of her lab and said, "Come over here." I went inside her lab as told and sat down in a seat. I asked, "Peebles, do you know about this masked hero?" PB replied, "Yes, I do. I heard she has various powers, but decides to seal them. She uses weapons to fight bad guys, but when she helped me... She looked hurt, lost, and upset. I don't know why though."

I looked at PB and said, "Why would she look like that? She saved you, which I didn't know about, but if she's a hero then she would be upset like you said." PB looked down and replied to me, "Finn, I just know she's upset. I followed her after she saved me..." I interrupted and said, "When did she save you exactly?" PB answered, "She saved me a week ago. I was planning to tell you and Jake, but.. let me just get back to the story."

I nodded and I let the princess go on. PB said that after she was saved she had followed her to her camp. PB was hiding in the bushes while the masked girl was doing her regular things. Then PB said she noticed something off about her. PB continued, "When she got close to the fire I was able to make out her face and I couldn't believe my eyes Finn." I asked, "What did you see?"

PB had a serious look on her face. She said, "I saw she was human." I fell out of the chair after what PB said. I looked up and said, "She can't be human.. I thought they were all gone..." I remembered what Jake had said the other day. He said to give up because I'm the only human left. Now, PB said she saw a human and this changes everything.

I asked, "Where's her camp?" PB answered, "Next to a river close by the Candy kingdom. Don't tell me you're going there." I said, "I have to. I need to know." I left without another word to her. I headed towards were PB had said her camp is. To my surprise, she had found me. Sword in her hand, she looked at me with hope. I asked, "Who are you?" She looked at me and replied, "I'm a close person to you, Finn."

I was surprised because she knew my name. I asked, "How do you know my name?" She smiled then answered, "I just know. Follow me." I followed her to her camp which looks pretty lonely. I sat on a log next to her. She definitely looks human. She also looks older than me. Pretty much everyone is. I asked, "So, what's your name?" She replied, "My name is Silvia." Silvia grabs a photo from her backpack and says, "Here... I wanted to show you it for a long time. I just needed some time to think." I nodded and asked, "What is it?" Silvia replied, "It's a photo. A very important photo. Part of it is torn, but the important part is still here."

I looked down at the photo and I saw baby me in the arms of a 5 year old girl. The girl had black hair like Silvia. I asked, "Who's the girl?" She replied, "That's me. Finn, I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 2 Sister?

Chapter 2

Finn's pov

I looked at her then at the photo. She can't be my sister. She has dark black hair while I have golden blonde hair. It's a lie I know it. I said, "You can't be my sister. We don't even look alike." Silvia replied, "I know I don't look like you, but when I was a little girl.. Something really bad happened to me." I said, "You can tell me what happened." She smiled and replied, "Ok. I'll tell you, but first you must help me." I nodded and said, "Sure, I'll do anything."

Silvia looked straight at me. She replied to me, "I need a place to stay. I'm kinda tired of sleeping in the woods when a monster could attack. Find me a place to stay and I'll tell you what happened." I heisted at first, but I thought maybe she really is my sister, so I said, "You can stay with me and Jake. We live around here." Silvia smiled and said, "I'll tell you the story when we get there. Also, I know you're wondering if you can keep the photo. You can."

I was surprised at her. How did she know I was going to ask that? Ugh, no time to think. I get up and I ask her to follow me. Silvia nods and puts out the fire she made and starts to follow. When we were walking mostly we didn't talk until we got to the treehouse. I opened the door while she went in. Silvia climbed up the ladder to the kitchen and said, "I think this is a good place to talk."

We sat down. Jake wasn't home so I have to tell him about Silvia later. Right now I just want to hear what happened to her. Silvia sighed and said, "When I was little, maybe about 3 or 4 years old, I went out alone. I got lost and I was really scared." She continued her story by saying she found this strange place. There was a mysterious liquid which looked like water. She wondered what it was so Silvia went close to it. Silvia had fell in, but when she came out she wasn't the same. Whenever someone pissed her off her eyes would turn red and she would try to kill them.

She told me her hair was blonde before she went into that pool and when she came out it was pure black. Silvia sighed and said, "That's why I have black hair. You better be happy because That story is really painful for me." I laughed a bit which made her punch me in the arm. I replied, "So, do you know where our parents are?" Silvia looked down and said, "No, I can barely remember. The liquid messed up my head. I just can't remember!" She banged her head on the table and stayed silent.

I said, "Don't worry. At least you have me." I smiled. She looked up, wiped her tears, and said, "I'm glad I found you.." Tears were in her eyes again. I wiped them for her and I replied, "I'm glad I found you too." We hugged and then we heard a giant thud. Jake was home. He starting to make thuds because he wants me to know he's home. I got up and said, "Stay here. I'll go tell Jake that you're staying here." Silvia smiled and shook her head yes.

I went outside to see Jake. Jake said, "Hey man, let's go inside and eat some pasta. It's pasta night!" I stopped him before he went inside. I said, "Jake, wait. There's someone in there." Jake looked at me and asked, "Who is that someone?" I sighed and answered,"This girl named Silvia. She's a heroine and I told her she could stay at our house. And..." Jake interrupted by saying, "Dude, one it's cool that's she's a heroine, but why a stranger?! Man, she might be evil!"

I got angry and yelled, "Silvia's not evil! She's my sister!" Everything went silent and after a few minutes Jake broke the silence. Jake said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know bro. First, give me some proof so I can believe it." I grabbed the photo Silvia gave me from my pocket and gave it to Jake. Jake's eyes widened and said, "Man, looks like I'm going to have to show you now." I asked, "Show me what?" Jake and I went inside and once we introduced each other.

We followed Jake upstairs to where all our old stuff was. We had to help Silvia because she didn't know the treehouse that much. Once we made it Jake grabbed an old T.V. and a DVD player. Then Jake turned on the T.V. which had dad on it. **(Joshua not Finn's real dad.) **He started to say, "Hello boys. Looks like Silvia has found you and told you a bit about herself. Well, looks like I have to tell you somethings."

Dad went on by saying that he and mom didn't find me alone. They found Silvia next to me crying while I was on the leaf. They brought her home, but after a few days Silvia got dangerous. The red eyes kept appearing and she tried to hurt us. When she went back to normal she cried and kept saying I'm sorry. A two days later she went missing and when they found her, she was next to 2 dead bodies, covered in blood. That' when they decided she was too dangerous to keep with me.

Dad abandoned her with some candy people. They never told me anything about her. They were afraid that I would try to find her and she would kill me. Dad said, "Silvia, if you're watching this. You can't be a heroine if you're trying. You are going to put people in danger. What ever you do, don't get mad." The T.V. was turned off by Silvia. Silvia said, "Now you know. Guess you won't want me here anymore." I got up and hugged her. I replied, "I still want you here, no matter what people say. Your my sister and I'm going to get to know you."

Silvia smiled and was about to say something until something crashed through the window. That something knocked all of us out.


End file.
